Izumi Fujioka
Izumi Fujioka is one of the main characters in the fanfiction project by AthrunZala00 called Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. She is also one of the main characters in the Tenth Series of Board Game. She is a resident of Tokyo, Japan, who lives as a normal high school student. She is mostly seen with her childhood friends, Sora Kamioka and Hideki Kurosawa, and stays friends with Hideki after Sora leaves on his Legendary Number journey. She is a student attending Aoyama High School, in Tokyo, where she is currently a senior. She will be the tenth series representation of a girlfriend for AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Izumi takes on the appearance of a normal, high school student; however, she is a little wild when it comes to partying. The picture above shows Izumi's appearance during warmer months. However, during colder months, she is usually dressed in warmer clothes, including pants and sweatshirts. Her hair is a little shorter than the average length for girl's hair. Her hair is blonde, and is usually straight, with clips in the front sides of her hair. Her eyes are a tint of gray, as shown in the picture above. Her personality is very tsundere: tough on the outside but soft and loving on the inside, especially towards Sora. Otherwise, she is quite normal. Most of her skills are in dueling and her intelligence. She is very smart, always scoring high marks on any assignments or tests she takes. As for dueling, she was good until she abandoned dueling once Sora left. However, she takes her deck back up during Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross to try and become powerful once again. Izumi's Past The only detail known about Izumi's past so far is that she was childhood friends with Hideki and Sora. The three have many fun memories together that have yet to be talked about. Relationships Izumi has many relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Hideki Kurosawa: One of Izumi's childhood friends. These two get along great, but not as great as she does with Sora. The two are still good friends, even with Sora gone. The two show they are close by going together to bring Sora back. Sora Kamioka: One of Izumi's childhood friends. Although Sora and Hideki are best friends, Izumi gets along with Sora better than Sora does with Hideki. The two share a very close bond, which is broken when Sora leaves on his journey. The closeness of these two is shown when Izumi tries to stop Sora from leaving. Asuka Sakagami: Hideki's girlfriend. Asuka and Izumi are very good friends in high school. Even though Asuka likes to tease Izumi, Izumi just becomes used to it. Kiyomi Nagasawa and Hikaru Mizutani: Two other friends that Hideki and Izumi hang out with. Along with Asuka, this group always hangs out whenever they have free time. Suzume Kurogane and Nobuyuki Endo: Two more friends of Izumi, who also happen to be in a relationship with each other. They are also included in the group of friends, but are not as available to hang out. Izumi's Decks Izumi uses two Decks: one for the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross, and one for the Tenth Series of Board Game. Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross Deck Sora uses a Harpie Xyz Deck in the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. This deck focuses on the Harpie Lady archetype, using the new Xyz cards created for the archetype. This deck focuses on quickly summoning Harpie monsters so she can summon Xyz Monsters, such as her two aces, Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon and Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack. Tenth Series Board Game Deck This deck is unknown at the moment. However, it is expected that Izumi will be using the Harpie Xyz Deck in the Tenth Series as well. Notes